


Babies Make Five

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno & Kono: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Foot Massage, Friendship, General, Hormones, Marriage, Married Couple, Massage, Mood Swings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Kono have been married for awhile, & are expecting a baby, But what they don't know is, They are expecting twins, Are they ready for it ?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last part of my "Danno & Kono" series, Read my other ones, & please enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Tired & Hormonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Danny & Kono have been married for awhile, & are expecting a baby, But what they don't know is, They are expecting twins, Are they ready for it ?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is the last part of my "Danno & Kono" series, Read my other ones, & please enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

*Summary: Danny & Kono have been married for awhile, & are expecting a baby, But what they don't know is, They are expecting twins, Are they ready for it ?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last part of my "Danno & Kono" series, Read my other ones, & please enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua-Williams was loving her life, But she hates to be pregnant, cause it could be a nusiance sometimes, But she would not trade it for anything in the world, **"I hope my baby looks more like his daddy, cause Danny has the most exotic look, than I do"** , she thought to herself, She started to show, & she felt the baby kicking, "Easy there, Tiger, I am not a punching bag, or a soccer ball", She rubbed her stomach, til the pain goes away.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was tired, just like his wife, & he knew that she was on the edge, so that is why he makes sure that he gets everything done on her lists, that she leaves for him to do, He does it, cause he loves her, & also fears her, & her punishments, meaning no sex for six months, He ain't gonna have that, so he does it, before he is even asked.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett looked concernly at his partner, & asked, "Are you ok, Danno ?", The Blond nodded, & said sadly, "I can't find any more **_"Mr Goodbar"_ ** Candybars left, They are especially Kono's favorite, I brought her a small box of them from my last trip home from Jersey, I tried to find more to replenish them, But no luck, & I am gonna be a dead man", The Five-O Commander said with a confident smile, "Don't worry, Danno, I am gonna think of something", The Blond nodded his "thanks", & rested against his seat, as they make their way to lunch, & back to HQ.

 

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was keeping an eye on his baby cousin, & making sure that she doesn't overdue anything, He was relieved to see her working on some files, on her office computer, as she was having a cupcake. She took a break, & said, "I am gonna go through my candy stash, I need a _**"Mr Goodbar"**_ fix, okay, Cuz ?", The Handsome Hawaiian nodded,  & was relieved again, that the candy is on the lower shelf.

 

She came back with tears in her eyes, & said, "The Night Crew threw away my stash, It wasn't even that old, I love that candy, Cause Danny got for me", She cried instantly, & Chin comforted her, as usual, as he was hugging his cousin, He thought to himself, **"Just four more months, Four more months"** , & he said, "Cousin, I promise you, I will track down the company, Maybe they have one here", Kono sniffled, & nodded, She said, "Thanks, Cousin, I think I am gonna get a nap in, Will you stay with me, Just until I fall asleep ?", Chin smiled, as he flashed back to the memories of babysitting Kono, & her asking that same question, "Of course, Kono", They went into her office, & got settled in.

 

Steve dropped Danny off, & told him that he would be back in an hour,Danny nodded, & said, "OK, See ya", & then Steve sped off, The Blond Detective dragged his tired body inside, & found Chin keeping a watch over Kono, & he filled in his cousin-in-law, on his wife's latest meltdown. Danny thanked him, & joined in on watching Kono, & catching a nap too, Chin left the couple to sleep, so they won't be disturbed, & he closed the door quietly.

 

Kono woke up feeling better, & smiled, as she saw her husband, & naturally, he smiled back at her. They snuggled for awhile, & then joined Chin at the smart table, where they are just relaxing. "God, I can't wait to meet our baby", The Hawaiian Beauty said excitingly, Danny smiled, & said, "Me too, Babe", Chin said chuckling, "Be prepared for me, Steve, Kamekona, & Kawika to spoil him or her", The Couple had no doubt about that.

 

Steve came back, & he was looking victorious, The Seal looked at his friend & love one, "Kono, Danny told me the story behind _**"Mr Goodbar"**_ , so I had a friend, who owns the company ship some, But not just those, You are getting a variety pack", Danny mouthed to him with a smile, as he saw his wife's excited face, _"You are a God, Thank you"_ , Chin smiled his gratitude, & Kono was feeling emotional, & then said smiling, "Damn hormones", She looked at her boss, friend, teammate, & love one, "You are the best, Boss, I love you", She gave him a big hug, He happily returned the hug, & held her tight, "Anything for you, Rookie, I love you too", It made her smile, that they used that name, Even though she isn't one anymore. They went on to their work, plus Steve invited them over, cause Catherine is coming home from Reserve Duty, & Danny & Kono have to pick up Grace from Rachel's.


	2. One: Cravings To Satisfy:

It was a hot night at HQ, & Danny was trying to keep from overheating, as he was trying to finish his paperwork, cause he did not want to leave any unfinished tasks around, Plus, He knows that his wife is gonna need him more than ever before, so he is gonna get it done, like or not.

 

Meanwhile, Kono was looking at her husband, & decided that he looks so handsome at the moment, & she blames her feeling horny on the hormones, It was an addiction, & one that she can't get rid of, even if she tried, She loves Danny, & knows that during this pregnancy, she was making his life a living hell. **"I am so gonna make up to him right here & now"**, she thought to herself, as she enters quietly, without her husband noticing.

 

She nuzzled his neck, which made him moan immediately, "God, Baby, That feels so good, But I gotta get this done", he indicated with a nod of his head to the report, The Hawaiian Beauty said with a sly smile, "I got a craving, & you can only satisfy it", she kissed along neck, & bit a spot, that she knew it would drive him crazy. "Come on, Take a break, & play", she urged him, Danny knew that he would lose this fight, so he did as he told, & stripped out of his clothes, & did the same thing to Kono.

 

"Shit, Fuck !", The Couple exclaimed in unison, as they cursed, & moved together as one, the movements were fast, & frantic, they slowed it down, & created a rhythm, & tried to outdo the other, & they proceeded to fuck like rabbits, plus, they were being careful of the baby. When they were done, & spent, The Rookie Officer looked at her husband, & said, "I love you, Baby", & he smiled at her, & said without hesitation, "Right back at ya, Rookie", They held each other, & enjoyed the afterglow, then they cleaned themselves up, & went back to their work.

 

Danny smiled, cause his wife knew what he needed, & he feels better about doing paperwork, He finished in record time, & then picked up his wife at her office, She was getting tired, & it happens now, at the stage of her pregnancy. "What food craving are you experiencing now ?", "Kamekona's ?", she asked hopefully, & he drove the camaro to their favorite hangout.

 

Kamekona said, as he spotted his friends coming towards him, "Howzit ?", & they told him that they were fine, & put in their orders, They sat down to enjoy their meal, & watch the sunset, as they were watching the beautiful scenery in front of them change, they held on to each other, & shared a small kiss, once the sun had set. They made their way for home.

 

They spent time with Grace, who got back from Las Vegas, & told them about how fun her trip had been, plus she brought ice cream & toppings, so they can have sunades, They ate in front of the tv, & watched "The Little Mermaid", & they relaxed during the whole movie, The Little Girl sensed that her parents needed some time alone, so she said her "goodnight" to them, & went straight to bed, Kono just leaned into Danny, & sighed contently, The Blond just loves snuggling with his wife, Anytime any kind of craving hits, cause he gets the best part of her.


	3. Two: Fainted & Good News:

Things were going at Five-O, Kawika also makes his occasional visits, making sure that Kono is taking it easy, while Danny is not there, & also Kamekona also makes sure that she is properly fed, & enjoys mini adventures with him, that he is allowed to take her out on. "I am so lucky to have such a great ohana to hang out with", she thought to herself, as she entered HQ, when the shrimp owner dropped her off, so she can return to work, before she takes her leave.

 

Steve was ready to pounce on her, "Kono, I want you to leave the hard stuff for me, Danny, & Chin to take care of, I mean we know that you can do it, But, Just until your baby is born, We can pick up the slack, & Catherine is more than willing to help out", The Navy Beauty nodded, showing that she would do anything to help her best friend. Danny & her cousin backed up everything that Steve said.

 

"Honey, You are precious to us, & so is our future kid, We should not take any chances with him or her, I think that Super Seal is right", Chin placed a hand on her shoulder, & said, as he kissed the top of her head, "It won't be forever, Cuz, I mean just until you have the baby, then you & Danny got on a routine, Then you come back here to work", Kono said feeling emotional & hormonal, "Thanks, You are the best friends & ohana, I ever had", She went straight to her office.

 

She hardly made it through the door, when Catherine shouted, "KONO !!!", & Danny cried out, "FUCK !!!", as she & the men went right to her, Danny felt for a pulse, "It's there, but weak, We have to get her to a hospital", Chin said, "I am calling for an ambulance right now", Steve noticed that his friend is shaking, "Danno, It's gonna be ok, Once Kono wakes up, & we find out what is wrong, She is gonna be on bedrest, Then you will have a beautiful baby, when this is all over", The Blond nodded, & knew that his friend is right, & he shouldn't worry, But, He can't help it.

 

Kono woke up, after she was settled in the hospital, & she was immediately worried about her baby, Danny reassured her, "It will be fine, & then we can go home, after you get enough rest", He held her hand, as the others spread among the room. Dr. Carter, Kono's OB-GYN, entered, & she had a smile on her face, that shocked the Hawaiian Beauty, & the others.

 

"Everything is fine, But your blood pressure is a little low, & then you are not getting enough iron in your diet, so you got to mix that in there, But I have a fabulous news, You aren't carrying just one baby, but two, That is why your tired easily, "Congratulations, It's a boy & girl", She left to go back on her rounds, leaving the Five-O Ohana speechless & stunned.

 

When the silence was broken, Steve said with a smile, exclaiming, "Congratulations, Guys, This is huge", as he hugged both of his friends, Catherine was next, & said, "It sure is, We got to tell everyone, so we can have a party for the new babies", Chin said proudly, "More additions to the Five-O ohana", He & Catherine both hugged them too, like the Five-O Commander. "We gotta tell Gracie the news", Kono said immediately, Danny called his daughter, & told her, The Little Girl was very excited to be a big sister for a second time. Now, that was over, Party details were in full swing, & being planned out.


	4. Three: Progress & Giving Birth: Last Part & Epilogue:

The Pregnancy is progressing well, after Kono had her scare, She was excited about her twins, but scared that she won't be a great mother to them, Danny kept reassuring her every night, after they are settled for bed, "You are gonna be a great mother", Kono got emotional, & snuggled up against him, The Blond did not mind, cause she knows that he will always be there for her, & their family.

 

Steve & Chin saw that their friends were stressing out, so he got Catherine, Grace, & Chin to help out, the boys were gonna take the expectant father on a fishing trip, while Catherine & Grace are taking Kono out for baby stuff, As they fished for awhile, Danny smiled, & the blond said to his best friends, & brothers, "Thanks, Guys, I really needed this", Steve said with a smile, "Anytime, Brother", Chin said with a wink, "Even fathers need to get away once & while", They continued their fun, til they caught enough fish for dinner for the week.

 

Kono was satisfied that she has enough stuff now for the nursery, & she went inside to try on maternity clothes, & she was sobbing, as she looked at herself in the mirror, "I am a huge whale", Catherine said soothingly to her best friend, "You are not, Sistah, You are gorgeous", Grace piped in with this, "Yeah, You are, Kono, The Baby...if it's a girl, she is gonna be beautiful like you, & if it's a boy, he is gonna be handsome like Danno", The Hawaiian said thanking her love ones, "Yeah, You are right", & then she composed herself, & they continued on with their day.

 

Kawika & Kamekona teamed up & threw the expectant parents a baby shower, Danny & Kono were so grateful to have such support from their love ones & family, Danny's parents are gonna throw them a party, when they visit New Jersey next summer. Everyone was making sure that the atmosphere was drama free, & also stress free. When it was time to leave, Everyone said their "goodbyes", Danny & Kono expressed their gratitude, The Five-O Ohana, along with Kawika, & Kamekona said in unison, "Ohana", & they gathered up the presents, & stuff, & placed in Danny's camaro, & Kono's cruz.

 

It was a stormy night, at Five-O HQ, Kono was finishing up the last of her work, before she goes on leave, Grace was with her, reading a book, & waiting patiently, & quietly, Suddenly Kono lets out a painful scream, & she said to the little girl panting, "Go get Danno, Honey", & she did as she was told, She brought back Catherine, Chin, Danny, & Steve into her office. "My water just broke", she cried, as she had tears in her eyes.

 

"It's ok, Baby, Everything will be ok", Danny said, as he kissed her forehead, Between the three men, they got her on the table. Steve got everything he needed fast, & ready, so the twins can be delievered, The Naval Beauty got Kono focused on a focual point, while Danny was coaching her through her breathing. Grace was wiping her sweaty forehead with a cool cloth, Everything was going well, & Steve said, "Baby # 1 is ready, So push !", he exclaimed, Kono was giving it all that she could, A sweet sound followed, Catherine got the baby cleaned up, & handed him to Danny.

 

Baby # 2 was not as lucky, The Five-O Commander exclaimed, "Crap !", Chin said, "What is it, Steve ?", The Seal said, "The Baby is breeched", Grace, Catherine, & Danny asked in unison, "What does that mean ?", Kono answered, "It means to look the other way", which the three did, The Blond still held his wife's hand tightly, as Steve began to turn the baby over.

 

It was successful, Everyone was emotional when the babies were in their parents' arms, They fussed over the new members of the Five-O Ohana, Grace asked, "What are their names ?", Catherine said agreeing, "What are they ?", Danny & Kono looked at each other, & then directly at Steve, "We would love our son to be named after two special men, Steven John Williams", Danny announced, The Hawaiian Beauty nodded, as she agreed with her husband, "John was good to Chin, & to me, I would never forget that, Bossman, We want you to be in there, cause you were always there, when we needed you", Steve's eyes got a little misty, & he chokled out, "Thank you, I am honored, & if my dad was here, He would feel the same", Kono said, "Our daughter would be Danielle Grace Williams, after her father, & sister", which made the father/daughter duo happy, Grace exclaimed, "Cool !", & they spent the rest of the time, fussing over the precious babies, as the bad weather passes, & thinking about their future, & their lives together, as a large ohana.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
